


The Young Dems

by orphan_account



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bands, Battle of the Bands, Crack Fic, F/M, M/M, Memes, Multi, My Response To My Anxiety And Freaking Out About The 2016 Election, Political Lingo, Polyamory, Underage Drinking, Vague Racism, so many memes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-02 18:46:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8679208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A tale of bands, a plot twist, and a search for the meaning of life for five young adults?  Hillary Clinton is looking for a new way to try to figure out her life. Luckily, she has her friends - Barack Obama, Bernie Sanders, and Tim Kaine to help her along with their Indie band, The Young Dems. Along with their tour manager Joe Biden, the group looks to try to become the new top Indie band, and perhaps score a record label. If only they can win in the battle of the bands competition!A new group steps up to the plate, New Republicans. Nobody really knows who they are, and who's their new leader?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Looking for a crackfic to read? Like entertaining parodies on suburbia and indie bands? Well, this story is probably something that you may like, but you may not also idk.
> 
> Based off of the post by sandalwoodandsunlight that can be found here: http://sandalwoodandsunlight.tumblr.com/post/148096722333

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A debut album, and the man with the small hands appears. Who's that pokemon?

It was the night of the release of their debut album. The Young Dems were a fresh indie band from the town where all indie and punk-pop bands come from. Don’t question it, all bands seem to come from the same suburbs anyway. Do they have a quota? Never mind, that’s not the point. 

 

Regardless, the young band was sitting in the basement of their tour manager’s, Joe Biden’s, house. A mass of the local fans, ranging from teenagers who had rides to awkward 30 somethings who still believed that they were college students, were dancing to the new album which blared over the surround sound speakers that the band’s tech, Bill Clinton, had set up earlier. The Young Dems were ecstatic. Beer was being passed around in cups, and even the youngest members of the band drank. 

 

“This is an awesome party!” Hillary Clinton, the back up vocals and drummer, shouted to her fellow vocalist over the sound of the music.

 

“What?” Barack Obama shouted back to her. He couldn’t hear her over his awesome guitar solo. It was a pretty cool one, in their top track - I Miss Suburbia, And I Also Hate It. Michelle Obama, Barack Obama’s wife, came up from where she had grabbed a soda, and placed her hand around his waist.

 

“Hey Hillary!” She said cheerily, giving the drummer a big smile. She turned to her husband, “I called mom. She said the girls are doing well.” Michelle and Barack Obama had two daughters, Malia Ann and Sasha. Malia was 6, while Sasha was 3. The girls often stayed with the Barack Obama’s mother while they were doing concerts or having parties, such as the one that they were having now. The Barack Obama was the oldest in their band- save for their manager, Joe Biden. 

 

Speaking of Joe Biden, he then came over and placed a kiss on both of the Obama’s cheeks. The three had a very interesting relationship. While, by law, Barack and Michelle Obama were married, they were both dating Joe Biden. It may have seemed strange to some, but it worked out well for the three of them. 

 

Hillary Clinton excused herself from the trio, going over to the table that had various types of alcohol. Usually she wasn’t one to drink, especially since she was technically not legal to, but at times like these she made exceptions. Over at the table, she found the keyboardist and the bassist in deep conversation. Tim Kaine, who played the bass, was the youngest member of the band. He was only 19, and had decided to not drink. He just held a red cup full of (non-alcoholic) punch. Beside him was the keyboardist, and ukulele player for some of their songs, Bernie Sanders. He had joined the band during the middle of the first album, so there were a few songs that he wasn’t in. 

 

She filled her cup, and then leaned back against the wall and looked at the place around her. It made her really happy that so many new people were enjoying their album. It had been a long road to get to where they were, and it had taken a lot of hard work to make it. Currently, they weren’t signed to any labels, so they didn’t make a lot of money off of the album. She hoped that would change soon.

 

Just as the song had switched to one of their faster tracks, the door to the basement slammed open, hitting the exposed brick wall. Following the man who had rudely entered was her boyfriend, Bill Clinton. “I’m sorry, I tried to stop him but he got to me with those small hands. They are so tiny!” He shouted over the music. Everyone stopped to look at who had just entered the room, and the music stopped with a comical record scratch, even though the music was not on a record (they were still working on that; records are hard to make!). 

 

In stepped the orange man with the little hands, and Hillary Clinton’s arch nemesis, Donald Trump! Who had invited him to the party?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked this chapter. Sorry it was so exposition-y!


End file.
